Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty-second and final episode of Glee's first season and the twenty-second episode overall. It premiered on June 8, 2010. The moment New Directions has been waiting for has finally arrived: it's time for Regionals. When Sue pulls a fast one on Will and the Glee Clubbers, becoming one of the judges, their chances at the title could be compromised. Meanwhile, Quinn's life changes forever and Finn and Rachel begin to rebuild their relationship. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot When coach Sue Sylvester announces to Will that she will be one of the judges at Regionals, along with Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, and local news anchor Rod Remington, it is much to Will's dismay. The Glee Club members worry that New Directions will soon be disbanded. Principal Figgins stands by his condition that Glee Club must place at Regionals to continue, despite club director Will Schuester's protestation that Sue is attempting to sabotage them. Will turns to guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, who reveals that she has begun dating her dentist, Carl Howell. Later at Will's house, during what Will calls a Regionals set list nomination party, the Glee Club breaks down, especially after Rachel appears to have given up. Rachel kisses Finn when he encourages her to be more optimistic and Will announces that the club will be doing a Journey medley for Regionals. At Regionals, Aural Intensity is first to perform, singing a mash-up of Magic by Olivia Newton-John and You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban, suggesting that, in Puck's words, "someone tipped them off about the judges". Will gives the New Directions a pep talk, and Finn professes his love for Rachel just before going on stage. The club pays tribute to Journey, performing Faithfully, a mash-up of Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin', and Don't Stop Believin'. Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, comes to watch Quinn perform. She tells Quinn that she kicked her father out of the house after she found out he was having an affair with a "tattooed freak" and invites Quinn to come back home, stating she has prepared the house for the new baby. Just in this moment Quinn announces that her water has broken, and is rushed to the hospital. As she is about to be brought with the wheelchair into the delivery room, Quinn holds onto Mercedes and asks her to come along. Mercedes, who is scared by the situation but still wants to be there for her friend, accepts. Synchronised with Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Bohemian Rhapsody, Quinn goes through labour. Puck, Mercedes and her mom are in the delivery room with her until she finally gives birth to her daughter. Beth is being laid on Quinn's chest, who breaks into a smile. While the rest of the New Directions wait for Quinn in the hospital, Rachel stays at the competition. ]]Rachel Shelby to teach at McKinley High, but Shelby refuses, expressing her desire to settle down and start a family. As Rachel leaves the room, Shelby asks how Quinn's baby is and Rachel answers it's a pretty, healthy girl. Quinn and Puck are seen standing in front of their daughter, who is sleeping. Puck gently asks her if she wants to keep the baby and Quinn declines. Quinn asks him then if he loved her and he answers "yes, especially now". They smile at each-other, but are interrupted as Shelby approaches them and asks them what the baby's name is. Quinn answers she doesn't have a name yet. Puck, after a pause, says her name is Beth. During the pre-vote discussion, the other celebrity judges belittle Sue for her lack of fame. Aural Intensity is named runner-up, and Vocal Adrenaline wins, with New Directions coming in third and last. Consequently, the club will be disbanded due to lack of funding. Emma argues with Figgins about the club's future, but he remains intent on disbanding it. Will professes his love for Emma and kisses her. Sue overhears New Directions' performance of To Sir, With Love in appreciation of all that Will has done to help them grow and is touched. She blackmails Principal Figgins into giving New Directions one more year. She explains to Will that while she may not like him, she respects his work with the students and she couldn't stand a world without Glee Club; it wouldn't be right. In a flashback, it is revealed to the audience that Sue voted New Directions for first place on her ballot, after realizing the similarities between herself and the students due to being the least prestigious of the other three judges. Will tells the club of its extension, and performs Over the Rainbow with Puck in celebration. It's revealed that Shelby has adopted Beth. Rachel is shown holding hands with Finn, leaning on his shoulder, showing that they have begun a new relationship. Songs *'† '''denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'Don't Stop Believin'' by ''Journey - Background music when Will was driving and he turned on the radio. *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey - Background music during the Will and Emma's scene. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Josh Groban as Himself *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Appearance *Olivia Newton-John as Herself Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. **Also the final time the original 12 New Directions appeared together. *This is the last time Matt competes in a competition. *First time we've ever seen someone give birth on Glee. *This episode was watched by 10.92 million viewers. *In the scene where Finn called Rachel while going down the stairs, the actor who portrays a member of Dalton Academy's Warblers (Trent) appeared as a McKinley High Student. *Matt says his second and last line in the show in this episode. * Originally, New Directions were going to win at Regionals because Ryan Murphy believed Glee wouldn't be renewed; however, Fox renewed Glee for a second season and thus Murphy decided that New Directions would lose so that in season 2 there would be more effort, and they would be more willing to win Regionals. * The original airdate is credited as Beth Corcoran's birthday, because she was born in this episode, and no specific date was stated in the episode. * Sue's invocation of "racist animated Disney characters," while insulting Will's hairstyle, is a reference to Song of the South, one of the oldest of Walt Disney's feature films. It could also be a reference to The Princess and the Frog, the most recent Disney film at the time of the episode's airing. * Judy Fabray mentions she kicked her husband out of the house after he had an affair with a tattooed freak. This is a reference to Sandra Bullock's ex-husband Jesse James' scandalous affair with Michelle "Bombshell" McGee. *During the scene of Quinn giving birth, you can see her mother telling her "get it out." *This episode marks the first time a song takes up a whole part of the episode with Bohemian Rhapsody. *When Rachel asks Shelby to come teach at McKinley she denies the offer. Ironically in I Am Unicorn Shelby comes to teach. *Sue sarcastically comments "the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity." Ironically, she becomes the coach of Aural Intensity later in Season 2. *Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina used the same dress from Regionals in Choke during Not the Boy Next Door, Kurt's audition song for Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of NYADA. *The kiss between Will and Emma was unscripted, Brad Falchuk told Matthew to do it before the scene was shot to get a genuine reaction from Jayma. *Quinn seems to give birth within a five or six minute time frame. *Only season finale to not feature at least one scene in New York. *Holly states in Special Education that she has seen the performance of New Directions at Regionals. Errors * When the announcer introduces Sue as one of the Regionals judges, he says she's fresh off her fifth national cheerleading title. In the episode immediately preceding this one, she wins number six. * During the judge's panel, Olivia Newton-John tells Sue she isn't a celebrity because she "tries hard" and lives in Ohio. Rod Remmington is a local Ohio celebrity, yet, no one had said anything about him not being from L.A. Sue, however, is an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach who was also named TIME Magazine's "Woman of the Decade." It would be immensely hard for people not to know who she was. * Many of the dummies used for the Regionals audience could be seen if you looked closely enough while Will entered the theatre and the judges were introduced. * Will tells the club to 'have a good summer,' although, in subsequent season, it is established that Regionals is in late February/early March; at least two months before the end of the school semester. Similarly, Quinn found out she was pregnant at the start of the school year (most likely September) which would make her only five/six months pregnant by Regionals. Quotes Gallery Glee-glee-13895139-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896208-500-333.jpg Journey8.jpg Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-06.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-05.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-02.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-01.jpg 20100617-glee.jpg 100617 thur women make the journey to regionals with the betsey johnson goldie dress from glee 002.jpg 1000x1000.jpg Joshandsomeotherpeople.jpg Tswlj.jpg glee-journey.jpg 64770-glee-journey-to-regionals-episode-screencap-1x22.jpg Journey-episode-stills-glee-12935725-400-276.jpg tumblr mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmbsnhDQxJ1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmeduhsAIv1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo16 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo2 r3 250.gif Tumblr mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mplk6pZ39Z1rlm4kio1_500.jpg Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto14 r2 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo7 250.gif tumblr mraqu2Rzcq1qjac5so2 250.gif tumblr mraqu2Rzcq1qjac5so1 250.gif tumblr mraqu2Rzcq1qjac5so3 250.gif tumblr mraqu2Rzcq1qjac5so4 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m56s216.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m52s187.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m50s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m48s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m44s101.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m42s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m36s9.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m31s230.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m30s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-07h01m26s173.jpg Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o1 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o2 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o3 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o8 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o4 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o5 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o9 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o10 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o6 250.gif Tumblr mvy3j8ImSJ1qhfu86o7 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo3 250.gif tumblr_mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo4_250.gif tumblr_mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo1_250.gif tumblr_mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo7 250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo2_250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo1_250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo6_250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo5_250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo4_250.gif tumblr_msgwzsHKBe1sfomgxo10_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner